onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sabo
Sabo (サボ Sabo) jest numerem drugim wśród Rewolucjonistów i przybranym bratem Monkey D. Luffy'ego, Portgas D. Ace i Stelly'ego oraz jest synem Outlooka III. Sabo był uważany za zmarłego po tym jak jeden z Tenryuubito strzelił do niego zaraz po tym gdy ustawił żagiel z symbolem piratów na swoim statku, jednak ojciec Luffy'ego - Dragon uratował go i przyłączył się do rewolucjonistów. Był pierwotnie przyjacielem z dzieciństwa Ace'a i Luffy'ego, po wspólnym wypiciu sake stali się braćmi. Choć urodzony w szlacheckiej rodzinie, jednak zdecydował się uciec i żyć w Szarym Terminalu (Gray Terminal), w końcu wybrał się na morze o własnych siłach. Charakter Sabo ma charakter bardzo podobny do Luffy'ego. Zazwyczaj jest uśmiechnięty i oddany przyjaciołom, jednak potrafi być poważny jeśli wymaga tego sytuacja. Jest ciekawy świata, jego największym pragnieniem było uwolnienie się od szlachetnego rodu. Wygląd Gdy miał 10 lat, miał krótkie kręcone blond włosy i brakowało mu jednego zęba. Zawsze nosił duży czarny cylinder z parą niebieskich okularów owiniętych wokół niego, niebieski żakiet z podwiniętymi rękawami, i parę jasnoniebieskich szortów spinanych paskiem z klamrą. Zanim zdecydował zamieszkać w Szarym Terminalu ubierał się w białe stroje, przystające szlacheckiemu dzieciakowi. Obecnie Sabo stał się bardzo wysokim mężczyzną o blond falowanych włosach. Ubiera się tak jak za młodu oprócz tego. Na jego twarzy widać ogromną bliznę zdobytą podczas wybuchu statku. Galeria Sabo-Anime-PT.png|Pełny wygląd Sabo po przeskoku. Sabo.jpg|Sabo jako dziecko. Sabo_After_Returning_Home.png|Strój Sabo w jego rodzinnym domu. Sabo_in_3D2Y.png|Sabo w 3D2Y. Sabo_as_Lucy.png|Sabo jako Lucy. SaboGladiator.png|Zastępuje Luffy'ego w walce o Mera Mera no Mi. Sabo_Mera_Mera_no_Mi.jpg|Sabo zdobywa nagrodę turnieju. Sabo Eating the Mera Mera no Mi.png|Sabo zjada Diabelski Owoc Ace'a. Sabo_Ognistyowoc.jpg|Sabo pierwszy raz używa mocy owocu. Sabo używa Mera Mera no Mi.png|Sabo używa mocy owocu przeciwko Marynarce. Sabo's_Adult_Color_Scheme_in_the_Manga.png|Kolorystyka Sabo w Mandze. Pirate_Warriors_3_Sabo.png|Sabo w Pirate Warriors 3. Lucy_Super_Grand_Battle_X.png|Sabo jako Lucy w One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X. Sabo_in_Super_Grand_Battle_X.png|Sabo w One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X. Relacje Rodzina Ojciec Sabo nie mógł porozumieć się z ojcem, który był typowym przedstawicielem szlachty. W przeciwieństwie od niego nie nazywał zwykłych ludzi śmieciami i chętniej rozmawiał z nimi niż z innymi przedstawicielami szlachty. Doszło w końcu do takiej sytuacji, że Sabo uciekł z domu, a wrócił tylko po to żeby uratować życie swoim dwóm przybranym braciom. Outlook III myślał tylko o tym aby wydać Sabo za księżniczkę co podniosło by status ich rodziny, czego Sabo nie mógł zaakceptować. Matka Łączyły ją z Sabo fatalne relacje. Podczas gdy Sabo szukał w niej oparcia ją interesowało tylko dobro nazwiska i statusu społecznego. Kiedy Sabo pobił się z dzieckiem ważniejszej rodziny szlacheckiej zignorowała ona własnego syna i starała się obłaskawić drugą rodzinę. Stelly Stelly i Sabo z miejsca się znienawidzili. Jako, że Stelly w oczach rodziców Sabo miał zastąpić ich syna oraz już w tak młodym wieku był uosobieniem wszystkich negatywnych cech szlachty Sabo myślał o nim jak o wrogu, ale powstrzymywał się przy rodzicach. Przybrani bracia Ace Sabo miał z nim bardzo bliskie relacje. Przyjaźnili się długo jeszcze zanim poznali Luffy'ego. Razem mięli marzenie by wyruszyć na morze i zostać piratami. Aby ich cel się zrealizował woleli nie tracić czasu i już od młodych lat zbierali skarby i pieniądze, które wcześniej kradli ludziom. Ukrywali je w drzewie, uściślając wycięli małe na pozór okienko w grubej gałęzi, tworząc z niego "drzwiczki". Było jednak tam dużo miejsca i mogli ukryć w nim duże ilości skarbów. Sabo i Ace często ze sobą rywalizowali, jako, że byli z tego samego wieku, walki kończyły się remisem, a co do okradania z pieniędzy mieszkańców, w tym zawsze wygrywał Ace. Mimo tego nie brali sobie do serca który z nich wygrał, bo zawsze byli dla siebie przyjacielscy i we wszystkim się wspierali. Luffy Sabo był dużo milszy dla Luffy'ego od Ace'a, który często się z niego nabijał i przeważnie uważał za słabeusza. Sabo w takich chwilach się śmiał i pocieszał młodego Luffy'ego tak, żeby nie brał sobie do serca uwag starszego brata. Monkey był słabszy i młodszy od pozostałej dwójki, dlatego Sabo troszczył się o niego i chronił go. Do dziś go chroni, w akcie na Dressrosie, walczy z Issho, by ten nie dopadł jego młodszego braciszka. Następnie ponownie mówi Koali, że nie pozwoli by Luffy'emu się stała krzywda, zwłaszcza dlatego, że nie chce on stracić kolejnego brata. Rewolucjoniści Dragon Koala Wydaje się dobrze znać Sabo, a także jego relacje z Luffym i Ace'm. Była przy nim kiedy opłakiwał śmierć przybranego brata. Przyjechała też z nim do Dressrosy co może oznaczać, że jest w jego oddziale. Historia Sabo urodził się w Goa dla rodziców, którzy dążyli do tego aby ich syn poślubił Royal Princess, aby ich nazwisko bezpieczne. Pewnego dnia został zraniony w walce z chłopcem z innej rodziny szlacheckiej, który użył noża, ale matka Sabo natychmiast zaczęła przepraszać ze łzami w oczach do chłopca z rodziny szlacheckiej, jakby dla niej najważniejsza była naprawa stosunków z rodziną, a nie jej syn. Zdając sobie sprawę, że był niczym więcej niż sposobem na to by jego rodzice, byli bogaci i sławni. Sabo uciekł, pozostawiając swoich rodziców, aby myśleli, że nie żyje. Niedługo potem spotkał Ace'a. Kilka miesięcy później, Ace przybywa do Gray Terminal, po zgubieniu Luffy'ego po drodze. Sabo mówi Ace, że jest późno i że on sam ukończył pracę zbiórek. Ace odpowiada, że to nie jego akcja, a następnie wręcza mu zebrane pieniądze. Sabo liczy się z tym że Ace zbiera więcej pieniędzy od niego. Ace mówi, że jeszcze długa droga, zanim będą mogli kupić statek piracki. Sabo wkłada pieniądze w ukrytej pod ziemią skrytki. Luffy, słysząc ich rozmowę, nagle pojawia się i mówi, że też chce być piratem. Sabo i Ace, nie są zadowoleni, że Luffiemu w końcu udało się dogonić Ace'a. Zdeterminowani karzą luffiemu dochowac tajemnicy o skrytce pod ziemią albo go zabiją. Następnie para piratów ściga małych złodziei z Grey Terminal i porywa Luffy'ego. Luffy bity i szantażowany nie zdradza położenia skrytki. W tym samym czasie Sabo przenosi skrytke w inne miejsce i czeka razem z Ace na przyjście Piratów. Kiedy po dłuższym czasie piraci nie przybywają Ace domyśla się, że Luffy nie wyjawił tajemnicy i biegną mu z ratunkiem. Kiedy tam docierają zaczyna się walka z piratami i wtedy też do nich przybywają z pomocą Górscy bandyci. Po walce, wracają do lasu zarówno pokryci bandażami Sabo i reszta i jak w jego zwyczaju (Ace) mówi: "Nie ucieknę", nawet w obliczu walki z prawdziwymi piratami. W wyniku walki, Bluejam bez wątpienia przyjdzie po nich. Luffy płacze i dziękuje Ace za uratowanie go. Portgas traci cierpliwość, choć Sabo zatrzymuje go od uderzenia Luffy, i żąda,odpowiedzi, dlaczego Luffy był tak zdeterminowany, by utrzymać ich w tajemnicy i stać się ich przyjaciółmi, nawet po torturach Luffy wykrzykuje, że nie ma nikogo innego. Opuszczając wysypisko śmieci, aby zamieszkać z Ace',m i Luffy'm w Colubo Mountain. Na miejscu Sabo grzecznie wita Dadan i przedstawia się. Dadan rozpoznaje imię i mówi, że słyszała o nim wiele nieprzyjemnych rzeczy , mimo to Sabo odpowiada, że on też słyszał nieprzyjemne rzeczy o niej. Sabo przebywa z Bandytami przez nieokreślony czas, w trakcie którego, Ace i Luffy organizują walki i polowania na dzikie zwierzęta. Pewnego dnia w Mieście krawędzi , Sabo zostaje zauważony przez ojca i natychmiastowo ucieka. Ace i Luffy odnajdują szlachcica, a później dowiadują się, co Sabo ukrywał. Chłopiec niechętnie ujawnia prawdę o szlacheckim pochodzeniu. Po wyjawieniu sekretu nawołuje Ace'a i Luffy'ego, do tego żeby wypłynąć na morze i stać się wolnymi piratami, ujawniając, że jego marzeniem jest zobaczyć świat i napisać o tym książkę. Fabuła Saga Piracki Sojusz Akt Dressrosa Sabo pojawia się w Koloseum i spotyka Luffy’ego, Bartolomeo i rannego Bellamy’ego. Wymija Barto i zaczyna rozmawiać z Luffy’m. Potem kontaktuje się z Koalą i rozmawia z nią o Robin. Dziewczyna pyta się go czy płacze. On zaprzecza, a ona zaczyna go pocieszać, że nie wiadomo, co by się stało gdyby był na Marineford podczas śmierci Ace’a. Mówi jej żeby skontaktowała się z nim, kiedy potwierdzi sytuację w podziemiu i zapowiada, że zdobędzie diabelski owoc Ace’a. Podczas finału Bloku D komentuje sytuacje na arenie, jest pod wrażeniem umiejętności Rebecci, ale i tak jest pewien swego. Jako Lucy spotyka się z nią po walce, wita się i ostrzega przed tym, co się będzie działo. Mówi, że Dressrosa przypomina mu rodzinny kraj. Kiedy rozpoczyna się finał nie może się doczekać i czuje gęsią skórkę. Jako pierwszy wchodzi na arenę. Zaczyna oceniać swoich przeciwników. Podczas walki zauważa Bojownika, który ma przypiętą skrzynkę z owocem Mera Mera no Mi i natychmiast na niego skacze. Atakuje go Diamante ogromnym mieczem, ale Lucy łamie go swoją gazrurką. Jesus Burgess przygotowuje się do ataku, Sabo nie rusza się z Bojownika i przygotowuje „Smocze Pazury”. Kiedy dochodzi do ataku pokrywa swoją rękę Haki Zbrojenia i atakuje wysunięte ramię przeciwnika miażdżąc jego zbroję. Rebecca pada po ciosie zadanym przez Diamante. Widząc to nakazuje Barto ją chronić, sam rusza na Burges’a. Kiedy zabawki wracają do swoich oryginalnych postaci Sabo wykorzystuje zdezorientowanie tłumu i wbija przepojone haki zbrojenia ręce w podłoże. Mówi Rebecce, że była kukiełką w rękach kraju, wszystko ma swoje źródło i słaby punkt. Używa techniki „Smoczy Pazur: Smoczy Podmuch”, aby zniszczyć arenę. Diamante pyta co narobił, odpowiada że pokazuje jedynie swoją gotowość do wygranej. Skacze na Bojownika z nagrodą i rozrywa skrzynkę. Mówi, że wygrał walkę. Upomina sędziego, że wygrać miał ten, kto zdobędzie owoc i aby życzyli mu smacznego, po czym zjada owoc. Dogania Bartolomeo i przechwytuje Rebeccę. Mimowolnie uwalnia płomienie i zauważa, że nie czuje ich gorąca. Mówi, że pożycza od Ace’a technikę. Skacze w górę i Ognistą Pięścią wybija ogromną dziurę w arenie. Wszyscy spadają na niższy poziom. Pojawia się Koala i Hack z ubraniami Sabo. Rebecca pyta się, kim jest i kim był pierwszy Lucy. Odpowiada, że pierwszym był człowiek wart 400 milionów, przyszły król piratów słomiany kapelusz Luffy. On sam należy do armii rewolucjonistów, a Luffy to jego młodszy brat. Mówi, że broń produkowana na Dressrosie służy w wojnach na całym świecie, a oni przybyli żeby to zakończyć. Stwierdza, że nie znajdują się w hali produkcyjnej i że gdyby ją odkryli byłby to niezły prezent dla Dragona. Docierają do portu handlowego gdzie spotykają Robin, Usopp’a i gnomy z Królestwa Tontatta. Następnie wysłuchują wiadomości Doflamingo. Kiedy Barto zachwyca się spotkaniem dwójki Słomianych Każe mu się zamknąć. Jest wściekły, że nawet on trafił na czarną listę Doflamingo. Widząc reakcję byłych zabawek na nagrodę wyznaczoną za Usoppa każe wszystkim wydostać się na powierzchnię, ochrania ich ucieczkę. Później rusza do centrum miasta i zastępuje drogę członkom marynarki. Mówi, że jako rewolucjonista nie pozwoli im przejść, a w zasadzie jako starszy brat. Kiedy zostaje zaatakowany po kolei miażdży bronie używane przez marynarzy. Zadziwiają się jego silnymi rękami, odpowiada, że nazywa je szponami, ponieważ są silne jak smocze szpony. Zostaje zaatakowany przez Wice-admirała Bastille i bez problemu miażdży jego naginatę, a następnie hełm. Nagle Fujitora wzywa meteor, który zostaje pocięty przez „Ptasią Klatkę” Doflamingo, a następnie miażdży Sabo. Szybko odbudowuje swoje ciało i mówi, że nie przywykł jeszcze do luksusu nowej mocy. Przyznaje, że jest przybranym bratem Luffy’ego i Ace’a oraz, że jeśli Luffy będzie go potrzebował niezależnie od miejsca i czasu ruszy mu na pomoc. Ponieważ nigdy więcej nie chce przez to przechodzić. Następnie on i Admirał ścierają się używając swoich mocy. Po walce znajduje go Koala i krzyczy na niego, że miał jedynie utrzymać pozycje a nie walczyć z Admirałem. Sabo odpiera, że zrobił to dla brata i nic innego go nie obchodzi. Wściekła dziewczyna rozciąga mu twarz, a on przypomina sobie słowa Admirała po zakończonym pojedynku. Moce i Umiejętności Sabo opanował bardzo potężną technikę nazywaną Smoczymi Pazurami. Dzięki niej był w stanie zniszczyć arenę Koloseum Corrida, zmiażdżyć czaszkę oraz broń Bastille'a oraz bazookę używaną przez jednego z marines. Sabo powiedział, że nie może przyzwyczaić się do luksusu swojej nowej mocy ponieważ i tak z przyzwyczajenia wszystkiego unika. To, fakt, że jest nr 2 wśród rewolucjonistów oraz to, że bez strachu staje przeciwko Issho wskazuje na niesamowite zdolności bojowe. Diabelski Owoc Obecnie Sabo stał się Władającym Logią owocu Mera Mera no Mi, który wcześniej należał do Ace'a. Dzięki mocy owocu może kontrolować, wytwarzać i stać się płomieniem. Sabo bardzo szybko opanował jedną z technik Ace'a - płomienną pięść. Przy pomocy mocy owocu dokonał wielu zniszczeń w Koloseum i odsłonił niższe poziomy. Później miał problemy z kontrolowaniem mocy ponieważ wielokrotnie sam się zapalał, ale kiedy "zmiażdżył" go pocięty meteor Issho bardzo szybko powrócił do postaci człowieka. Haki Sabo użył Haki Zbrojenia podczas walki z Jesus'em Burgess'em. Był w stanie zniszczyć jego zbroję oraz ochronić się przed jego atakiem. Wzbogacił także tą Haki swoją Technikę Smoczego Pazura: Smoczy Podmuch, dzięki temu był w stanie zniszczyć arenę Koloseum Corrida. Broń Sabo w wieku 10 lat do walki posługiwał się metalową rurą o sporej długości. Tą też bronią posługuje się w obecnym czasie, co można było ujrzeć jak wchodził na arenę Koloseum Corridy, przebrany za Lucy'ego. Walki i Wydarzenia *Sabo i Ace kontra Porchemy *Sabo kontra Portas D. Ace *Sabo kontra Monkey D. Luffy *Finał na Koloseum Corrida **Lucy (Sabo) kontra Waleczna Ryba **Lucy (Sabo) kontra Diamante **Lucy (Sabo) kontra Jesus Burgess *Sabo kontra Marynarka *Sabo kontra Bastille *Sabo kontra Issho Ciekawostki *Sabo, Ace i Luffy noszą charakterystyczne dla siebie kapelusze. * Postać Sabo przypomina nieco postać Artfula Dodgera z opowieści Oliver Twist. Obaj w wieku młodzieńczymi byli złodziejami i nosili czarny cylinder oraz koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami. * W piątym rankingu popularności postaci One Piece zajął piąte miejsce. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z East Blue Kategoria:Rewolucjoniści Kategoria:Szlachta z Goa Kategoria:Byli Piraci Kategoria:Rodzina Dadan Kategoria:Władający Kategoria:Władający Logią